1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unit arrangement having a receiving housing, particularly a switchgear cabinet, in the interior of which electrical units are accommodated and having a cooling unit which is in air-conducting communication with an interior of the receiving housing via at least one air inlet and at least one blower aperture, and a provided cooling operation monitoring device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A unit arrangement is known from German Patent Reference DE 197 12 474. In this document, a cooling unit is described which can be mounted on a side wall of a switchgear cabinet. The side wall also has two through-openings. Through one of the through-openings, warm switchgear cabinet air is drawn in by a fan and supplied to a heat exchanger of the cooling unit.
The cooled air can then be supplied again to the switchgear cabinet interior through the second through-opening. Control of the cooling power is effected normally with a temperature sensor which is disposed in the interior of the switchgear cabinet. With a control circuit, the operation of the cooling unit can be controlled as a function of the measured temperature.
Sensitive electrical units are frequently mounted in the interior of the switchgear cabinet. During operation, the electrical units must be cooled continuously. For example, blade servers are used which discharge a high heat loss. The blade servers have a conductive structure through which the cooling air must be conveyed. With the producer, the insufflation temperature into the conductive structure is prescribed. For spatial reasons, increasingly a high packing density is required in an interior of the switchgear cabinet. Correspondingly, the electrical units affect each other thermally and there is a danger of inadequate cooling power.